


Lazy Mornings

by ynikiforovv



Series: Chill Iwaois [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sleepy kids, but tis still sweet, platonic, soft platonic iwaois is honestly my shit, sweet snuggles, warm blankets and sleepy boys is my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: Oikawa is tired and doesn't want to get out of bed. Iwaizumi doesn't either, but he's supposed to be the responsible one.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny short iwaoi thing I wrote back during exams, but I felt like I should post it to apologize for all the angst I've posted over the past few days lol

Iwaizumi woke up to his alarm and his best friend’s arms around his chest. He turned off the alarm, and laid there for a while longer, enjoying the moment. The scent of Oikawa’s hair, and the feeling of his arms around Iwaizumi, and their knees just barely touching under the pile of blankets they slept under.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to get up, but they had practice, so he sighed and shook Oikawa’s shoulder gently, “Hey dumbass, time to get up.”

 

Oikawa shifted slightly and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, protesting tiredly, “I don’t wanna…”

 

“Neither do I, but we have practice,” Iwaizumi knew he could get Oikawa up if he really tried, but it was so warm, and he didn’t think he could make himself get out of bed, let alone get another person up as well. 

 

“Can’t we just skip?” Oikawa pulled the blankets farther up over their shoulders, almost covering their heads completely. 

 

“Come on, we can’t just skip.”

 

“Pleeease Iwa-chan…” Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, “It’s so cold…”

 

Iwaizumi paused, and finally gave in. He didn’t want to put forth the effort to struggle any longer, and sleeping with Oikawa under a giant pile of blankets sounded much more appealing than going to practice anyways, “...Fine. Ten more minutes.”

 

He fought the urge to let his eyes drift shut, and attempted to keep them open. He went on like that for five minutes, until finally he couldn’t make them stay open any more.

 

The next time Iwaizumi’s eyes opened, over an hour had passed, and Oikawa was still snuggled into his chest, just as he had been when Iwaizumi finally gave into the urges of sleep. 

 

He knew that they should get up, but the warmth of the bed kept him rooted in place. For once he didn’t care that he would be missing school. Spending a day in bed with Oikawa sounded much better. 

 

He needed a break anyways.


End file.
